All We Know
by EveryThingBurrito
Summary: Sucky title is sucky title OTL Gandalf stumbles upon a young orphaned hobbit girl. This is her story. 10th Walker, MerryOC. MovieVerse.
1. Chapter 1

**EveryThingBurrito**: **I shall state now that I HAVE NOT read the books.**..well, not all of them anyways lol. I read the fellowship of the ring when I was like...I dunno, twelve, I want to go and read them all now though. I did read The Hobbit though, when I was in middle school lol. I enjoyed that book :p I _have_ seen all of the movies though, and am totally geeked for when the redone version of The Hobbit comes out, SQUEE!

**This story shall be based off of the movies,** seeing as how I haven't read the books :p (yet)

ANYWAYS, I've only read like...two good fanfics on here so far that were with the hobbits, one being a FrodoOC and the other a PippinOC. Most CHARACTER**OC** are Legomances, there aren't enough hobbit stories so that is what I shall be going for, though I must admit that Legolas is freakin AWESOME!

This story will be a MerryOC. It's slight FrodoOC too though. And all those that hate Mary-Sues...well...I hope my OC isn't classified as one, but meh. Either way, I dun care trololololol. I will try my best though to NOT make her into one. Also, this will be a 10th Walker. Yeah I know, there are a LOT of those too but meh. I will try and make mine a little more unique then the others, hopefully I will succeed.

I like Self Inserts and 10th Walker stories. I like Mary-Sue's to an extent, but you can tell when someone has made their character waaaay too perfect lol. Those are the type of stories that I myself cannot read or take seriously. I like _imperfections_, they are what make us unique, and ourselves. For all those that generally hate OCs and stories with them, well THEN DON'T READ! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

ENJOY AND REVIEW...please lol.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Hobbit, Lord of the Rings: (Fellowship of the Ring/ Two Towers/ Return of the King) or anything else related, they all belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, so yeah. All I own is Pepper Farebottom.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Child, what business have you underneath a table?" The Wizard inquired, his old withered eyes crinkling slightly, amusement filtering through his light blue orbs as he eyed the young hobbit before him. The girl was no older than five, with big brown eyes that were hidden underneath a mop of unruly black curls. Her face was a rosy red, no doubt from being caught from her hiding place beneath the table top. This of course only caused the wizard to let out a small chuckle, before he leaned down to peer at her, his hand still grasping the rather plain tablecloth. "How am I supposed to introduce you to Bilbo when you are hiding underneath a tablecloth, hmm?" He questioned, chuckling again as the hobbit girl pouted up at him.

"I don't **want** to meet Bilbo!" She huffed, her wild mass of curls shaking as she did so, clearly irritated with the old man. A frown settled on her face before she quickly took hold of tablecloth and began yanking on it, effectively removing it back out from the Wizard's hands and down to recover herself.

The kindly wizard only smiled, before reaching down to ruffle up the tiny girl's long black curls. "Pepper-" He began, only to get cut off.

"NO!" Pepper all but yelled, before desperately latching herself to the Wizard's leg.

Then the little hobbit girl began to cry, nearly breaking the old Wizard's heart. He just sighed, before bending down and scooping her up and onto his lap, ignoring all of the questioning eyes of the Green Dragons' current hobbit inhabitants. He gave her a small smile, brushing back some more of her curls before moving to wipe away at the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. "Pepper...you'll like Bilbo, I prom-"

"But I don't **want** to stay with Bilbo!" She lashed out, making a few of the women present jump. "I want to stay with _you_ Gandalf...I don't want you to go away. D-don't l-leave me."

Then the poor girl began hiccuping, causing Gandalf to sigh. He should have known that the young hobbit girl would grow attached to him. He should have gotten her to the Shire quicker, but unfortunately, his previous journey had been of utmost importance, and little Pepper had had to tag along. Nine months they had been together, and now the old Wizard had considered the tiny lass to be like a daughter to him.

But unfortunately, his journeys were not always safe, and he knew that if anything would happen to Pepper, that he could never forgive himself. The poor little thing had already suffered enough. Having your parents killed by orcs at only the tender age of five was not something that any child should experience.

Gandalf knew that he had to get her to a safe place, somewhere where she could grow up, somewhere with her own kind. And the Shire provided just that. And there was no one else he trusted more to look after his little adopted hobbit than the mister Bilbo Baggins.

"Pepper," Gandalf began, brushing her curls back once again. "There are places in this world that are not meant for little hobbits to be wondering and treading about." He tried to explain gently, "The Shire here is the safest place for a hobbit to be." He smiled down at young girl, ignoring the small glare that she was horribly trying to throw up at him. "I only want you to be safe _hína_."

Upon hearing this Pepper could only resume her sobbing, "I can b-b-be s-safe with y-you Ga-Gandalf!" She spluttered out, her chubby little arms flailing before grasping onto Gandalf's cloak.

Gandalf just chuckled, lightly rubbing her back in an attempt to ease the sobbing. "Of course you would child, but I would still rather you stay here." He had to be firm with her. There was no way that he would risk her life by taking her out and about with him through Middle Earth, there were too many dangers. He just would not risk it. She was far too precious to him now.

After Pepper's sobs had subsided, she wearily looked up at the old Wizard from beneath wild black bangs, her sad chocolate colored orbs meeting with his own tired blue ones. "W-will y-you visit m-me?" She asked meekly, her fingers still firmly clutching to his cloak.

"Of course _hína_," Gandalf smiled, and patted her hair. "Of course."

* * *

**EveryThingBurrito**: Short beginning I know OTL but, 'tis only the introduction! Next chapter will be longer, promise~

PS: _**hína **_means _**child**_ in elvish, or at least it should...I looked through like, a whole bunch of websites for the stupid translation lol. If it's not _**hína **_it's _**hín**_...I think lol. There are so many..translations OTL.

You can find the websites I used for the Elvish translations on my profile.


	2. Chapter 2

**EveryThingBurrito**: And chapter 2~ Like I promised, this one is MUCH longer.

~Read and Review please~

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Not too much had happened since Gandalf had left Pepper Farebottom in the hands of the dearest Mr. Baggins. Gandalf kept his promise, and visited every so often. Not nearly as much as Pepper would have liked, but she was content none the less. She would receive a letter from him every so often, and that helped her a lot when he himself was absent.

Bilbo wasn't as bad as Pepper had originally thought he would be. The first few days she had been rather weary of him, but it hadn't taken long for her to grow fond of the older hobbit. His nephew on the other hand, well, it would take Pepper a while to get used to him.

It wasn't that she disliked him. No, that wasn't it at all. It was the fact that Frodo Baggins, well to put it bluntly, he was just too quiet. Pepper had gotten used to Bilbo's talkative nature, what with his constant offerings of tea, or biscuits. And she grew rather fond of all the stories that he would tell her. It was very obvious how he and his nephew differed. And Pepper wasn't quite sure if she liked it or not.

But, none the less, Pepper Farebottom was quite content with her new home.

"Bilbo," she called out to the older hobbit from her spot in the big circular doorway. "I'm gonna go for a walk." It was a nice and sunny Spring day in Hobbiton, and Pepper, to put it frankly, was bored. Hopefully a walk could change that, maybe she would go and visit the ponies that she had discovered the other day...

She could hear Bilbo's footsteps as he shuffled about inside the little hobbit hole. Upon hearing the sound of kitchen utensils clattering about, Pepper knew that he was preparing a little snack for her to take along, bringing an instant smile to the young hobbit's face. Bilbo made good snacks.

"Here you go Pep," Smiling, the older hobbit leaned down to hand Pepper a small little bag. No doubt filled with goodies. She took it hastily, peeking into the bag curiously with a small and excited smile. "Just a little something if you get hungry later on." Bilbo explained with a wink. He then ruffled the little girl's wild black curls before gently pushing her out the door. "Go 'ave some fun lass."

Pepper smiled up at him before nodding. "I'll be back for lunch." And with that said, she was off. Pepper really did enjoy Hobbiton, especially in the Spring. Even though she was only a young age of seven, Pepper easily enjoyed the beauty of nature. She for one, loved to spend her days outside taking long walks and enjoying the scenery. Which was precisely what she was doing today. There was a field of wild flowers not too far from Bilbo's house and that was currently Pepper's favorite spot and destination for the day.

It didn't take very long for Pepper to reach the field, and after she had gotten there she quickly settled herself down beneath the shade of a big oak tree, and brought the little bag of goodies up to rest on her lap. "Oooh, fruits, cheese, and biscuits!" Bilbo definitely knew how to pack a snack! She quickly began eating and soon enough she felt herself getting drowsy.

Stifling a small yawn, Pepper curled down at the base of the tree for a little nap. Little did she know that there were two other young hobbits about, but she would soon find out.

"Oi, Merry?"

"Yes Pippin?"

"Who do you suppose is that over there underneath that tree?" Pippin asked, as he stared at the little heap under the oak tree.

Merry just shrugged, "Dunno Pip, can't say I've seen 'em before."

Pippin, in response, began walking over to the oak tree to investigate, Merry trailing close behind him.

"Oi, it's just a girl." Pippin stated upon reaching the oak tree. He had never seen this hobbit lass before. She was small, even for their kind, and pretty chubby. She had reminded him of Samwise in that aspect, just shorter. The girl had long unkempt black curls that easily framed her face, and a few freckles had adorned her nose. She looked young, younger than him anyways. "Oi, Merry!" He perked up, grinning before throwing himself down besides the young hobbit. "She's got food!" Pippin exclaimed, grabbing up the new girl's little bag of goodies.

This news also brought a grin to the other boy's face, "Well don't be greedy Pip," he stated, taking the empty spot on the girl's other side. "Give me some, I want some of that cheese...and a biscuit!" Merry didn't take any notice as the black haired hobbit stretched before adjusting herself, quickly making use of his lap by means of a pillow.

"Here, take them, but the apple is mine!" Pippin tossed the cheese and a biscuit over to Merry, before grabbing the apple up and taking a massive bite out of it.

The two hobbits were both seemingly lost in their own worlds so that they failed to take notice of the young girl between them slowly waking up.

Pepper lazily opened her eyes, when did she get a pillow? She frowned to herself before rolling over sideways to lay on her back. What she wasn't expecting were the two heads that suddenly came into view. "..."

She blinked, so did they.

"Oi," Pippin swallowed his bite of apple, "I think sleeping beauty's awake now Merry."

Merry nodded, "So it would seem Pip."

Pepper just continued to frown, Hey wait a second...didn't _she_ have a nice red apple like the one the brown haired boy was eating? And when did they even _get_ here?

"Well aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Both boys suddenly chided, still staring down at Pepper.

Pepper slowly sat up ignoring their question, before turning to look at the brown haired boy to her left. "Is that my apple?"

"Yes, and it was a very good apple." He answered, "Want a bite?" He asked, holding the half eaten apple out to her.

Pepper just stared at him in disbelief, before turning to look at the sandy haired boy at her right to see that he too was eating her food. She didn't know either of these boys, and they had taken it upon themselves to finish off her food..._all _of the food.

"Here, there's still a biscuit left," the boy on the right offered. "You can 'ave it if you want." They were offering her _her_ own food...HER OWN FOOD!

Pepper quickly stood up, dusted herself off, and began walking back to Bilbo's house. If she stayed there any longer then the boys would soon end up leaving with black eyes. And Pepper wasn't in the mood to explain to Bilbo why she beat up two young hobbit lads. She wanted to hear a story later, not a lecture.

"Oi, where are you going?" Pippin called out.

"I guess she doesn't want the biscuit..." Merry mumbled to himself, shrugging before shoving the whole biscuit into his mouth. Oh well, more for him.

"Let's follow her Merry."

"Okay."

"Oi! Wait up!" Both boys cried out, before hoping up to their feet to go and chase after the girl.

Once they had caught up, the questions began.

"Where are you going?"

"Don't you like apples and biscuits?"

"Who are you? I 'aven't seen you around here before."

"Are you new here?"

"Why won't you tell us your name?"

"Why won't you answer our questions?" The last question was Pippin's, he and Merry had been following the black haired hobbit for a good ten minutes or so now and she had yet to speak.

Merry grinned, lightly elbowing his cousin in the ribs. "I think she's ignoring us Pip."

"But why?" Pippin asked, a small frown on his face.

The sandy haired boy chuckled, "I think she's mad that we ate her food." A snort from the small girl in front of them confirmed this, earning a snicker from Merry.

Pippin just continued to frown, "But we offered her some," another snort, "And she didn't want any." Another snicker. Pippin may have been the youngest of the three, but he was still clearly oblivious when it came to most dealings.

Soon enough, the three young hobbits were making their way up the dirt roadway to Bag End; with a silent, fuming Pepper leading the way. She was still aggravated about the two of them eating her food, it was hers! And they hadn't even asked! They hadn't even _known_ _her _and yet there they had been, enjoying themselves and dining on her food without a care in the world. Bilbo had made that snack for _her_, not **them**. And then they had the nerve to demand her name. Just _who_ did they think they were?

Pepper could do nothing to hold back the huge sigh of relief as Bilbo's house finally came into view. She would finally be rid of the two annoying hobbit boys. They had not stopped in their questioning since they had left the old oak tree, and that was nearly fifteen minutes ago; a girl could only take so much!

As Pepper was making her way up to the door, she noticed that Frodo was outside sitting on a bench reading a book and talking to Samwise Gamgee; he was their "_Gardener in training_," as Sam had put it once. She liked Samwise. They had only talked a few times, but Pepper liked him none the less. He was only a few years older than she, and was all together a nice hobbit boy. Nothing like the two that had followed her home, and for that she was thankful.

After giving a small quick wave to Sam, Pepper hastily made her way into Bilbo's house, the two boys following in soon after. But she just ignored them and made her way back to her room.

She didn't see or hear Bilbo as she quietly walked to her room, and assumed that he was either outside talking with Sam's dad, the Old Gaffer; Sam had called him that. Or, he was simply out taking a stroll. Either way, Mr. Baggins was currently _not_ in the hobbit hole. And Pepper wasn't too happy about it. Now she would have to deal with the boys herself.

Upon making it to her room, Pepper walked in before whipping around to glare at the two hobbits that had refused to leave. Her glare deepened when she saw that they were both smiling, smirking in the sandy haired boy's case. She just huffed, before taking the door handle into her hand. "Leave me be!" And with that said, she slammed the door shut, leaving the two boys there to stand awkwardly by themselves. She had had quite enough of their company for one day.

"So, we'll see you tomorrow then eh?" Pippin called out, loud enough so that Pepper could hear him through the door. And heard him she did, but in response all Pippin got was a frustrated scream, and another slam.

That earned another snicker from Merry, "Aye Pip, we'll visit her tomorrow." He grinned at his cousin before adding, "Maybe she'll be in a better mood."

Another slam was heard before Pepper yelled out, "I would have been in a _great_ mood if some twits wouldn't have eaten all of _MY _food!"

Both boys just laughed at that before heading out from Mr. Baggin's house. That hobbit girl was different. Far different from the ones that they knew anyways.

By ignoring Merry and Pippin's antics, Pepper had unknowingly caught both boy's interest. Her time spent in the Shire was sure to be getting far more entertaining from this point onward, though whether it be pleasurable or not was another matter all in itself.


	3. Chapter 3

**EveryThingBurrito**: Welp, here is Chapter Three~ And I'm not going to lie, this _is_ a tad bit of a filler chapter QAQ

But, I still like it~

Also, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, Favorited/Subscribed to this story QUQ I really do enjoy reading your comments and hearing the feedback. And seeing all the favorites and subscribes helps too~

Read and Review please~

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Come on Pepper, stop being such a brat and come outside with us!" Merry yelled from outside Pepper's window, his younger cousin Pippin was standing next to him as they both tried to coax the chubby black haired little hobbit out from her hobbit hole. Neither were getting very far, seeing as how this was their fifth failed attempt this week at getting the girl to emerge from her room.

Ever since they had all somewhat _met_ underneath the big oak tree the week before, the two boys had taken it upon themselves to pester the girl non stop, both refusing to let up until she would come out and play with them. Unfortunately for them, Pepper had her mind set on ignoring the both of them, and was holding strong to it.

"Oh come on Pep," Bilbo spoke up from the doorway, grabbing Pepper's attention. "Have some pity on the poor lads, they but only want to play with you."

Pepper snorted, "Persistent little twats they are." She stated with a roll of her eyes. "They have been by my window three times this week, and another two times by my door. You would think they'd get the hint by now."

Bilbo just laughed, "You can't blame the lads for tryin. Well, if you don't plan on joining the lads outside how bout you come and join me for a slice of cake?"

Now _that_ she could agree to. "I'd love too!" Pepper grinned, hoping up from her bed to go and stand with the older hobbit at the doorway. "Can you tell me another one of your stories Bilbo? I wouldn't mind hearing the one about the trolls again."

"How bout a trade? I'll tell you one of my stories," Bilbo bartered, his eyes glinting mischievously. "If you go and invite those poor lads outside in for some cake and stories as well." He laughed at the young hobbit's flabbergasted face, and gave her a slight pat on the shoulder. "That's the deal Pep, take it or leave it." He winked.

Pepper frowned, well there went her happiness right down the drain. Not only would she have to share her cake but now her stories as well? She scoffed, those two twits didn't deserve any of her cake, or any of Bilbo's stories for that matter. But, she did want to hear a story today, she didn't get to hear one yesterday. And she feared that if she refused to go and get those twits that Bilbo wouldn't tell her a story today period. He might even hold out until she compromised and gave in to the two hobbit boys annoying advances.

With an agitated sigh, Pepper grudgingly made her way back to her room. She grabbed a small chair before dragging it over and placing it underneath her windowsill. She really did hate her height, here she was seven years of age, going on eight and she had yet to pass the two feet marker. She felt like a babe.

"Oi, do you two want some cake or what?" Pepper asked after she had climbed up a top the chair. She had been hoping that the two of them had run off, but it seemed that luck was against her today. The two boys were still just sitting there, right beneath her window seal finding and tossing stones about. Both had paused in their rock tossing to stare up at Pepper after she spoke up.

"Cake?" Merry questioned. "You're _inviting _us _in _for cake?"

"I like cake." Pippin stated bluntly.

Not willingly, Pepper thought rolling her eyes. "Do you want some or not?" She asked grudgingly.

"Well," Pippin grinned up at her. "I'm not one to pass up on free cake."

Now it was Merry's turn to roll his eyes. "Or cake in general."

"Yeah," he agreed, turning to grin at his cousin. "You got a point there Merry."

"Whatever," Pepper said, not at all pleased that the two boys would soon be in her home...near her...eating her cake. Yes, she was not pleased. "Just hurry up." She didn't wait for their response and instead hoped down from her chair to go and join Bilbo out at the table. She was ready for her cake.

"So, did you invite the two in Pep?" Bilbo asked, chuckling to himself and watching as Pepper grumpily made her way into the dining room. The front door opening and the sound of pattering feet soon answered his question. The older hobbit gave her a smile, "Good girl Pep."

Pepper just rolled her eyes. "Do I get my cake now?"

"But of course." Bilbo replied, chuckling again and giving Pepper a few pats on the head, before walking over and into the kitchen busying himself with cutting the cake.

Soon both boys had made their way into the dining room, each grinning at the other before taking an empty seat to either side of the grumpy Pepper. This of course only made the young hobbit girl groan inwardly. How she would make it through all of Bilbo's story was beyond her. She already wanted to throttle the both of them.

Thankfully, for Pepper, Bilbo came back to the table shortly after the boys had arrived, cake in hand. "Here you go lads," Bilbo grinned, placing a nice sized slice of cake in front of both Merry and Pippin. "Eat up."

They didn't need to be told twice, as soon as Bilbo had turned to get the other two remaining slices of cake both boys had already begun digging in. Pepper eyed them both disgustedly. Sure, the cake was good but those two were wolfing it down with their bare fingers alone, no forks, no spoons, no nothing.

Pepper murmured a quiet thank you to Bilbo as he handed her her slice of cake and a fork before silently digging into her cake as well. She though, unlike the boys, going at a much slower and _cleaner_ pace.

After Bilbo had settled into his seat and had eaten a good portion of his cake, he began his story about the three trolls. Pepper had heard this particular story on more then one occasion, but she had still found it quite exciting and enjoyable. Bilbo had seen trolls, real _trolls_! If that wasn't exciting then she didn't know what was.

Bilbo went on to tell the three young hobbits about how Gandalf had volunteered him to be a "_Burglar_" for a group of dwarves, and how while they were on their way to the city of Elves they had come about the three trolls' campsite. The dwarves, seeing this as an opportunity to test out their new burglar, had sent poor Bilbo out on his first official task to make off with some of the trolls' treasure.

So off Bilbo had went, sneaking into the Trolls' campsite in search of some treasure. The trolls, who were busy at the time sitting around the fire and eating mutton, had not at all noticed the sneaking, _thieving _hobbit that had managed to creep into their little campsite. And Bilbo, seeing that the trolls were distracted and aloof, took this as his chance and made his way over to the bags of money that were scattered around the trolls. Sadly, when he had finally managed to grab hold of one of the bags to make off with, the trolls had heard him and quickly snatched him up before proceeding to fight about how to interrogate and question the now captured hobbit.

Then the dwarves, hearing the commotion, one by one had entered into the trolls' campsite to see what all the fuss was about and too see where their burglar had gone to. The trolls, while dull-witted as they were, were smart enough to quiet down so that they could hide in the trees and sack each and every one of the approaching dwarves.

"So there I was," Bilbo said, looking at the three of them, his voice gravely serious as he delved deeper into the story. "At the mercy of three monstrous trolls and they were all arguing amongst themselves about how they were going to _cook _us. Whether to be turned on a spit or whether they should sit on us one by one and squash us into jelly." His nose crinkled up at the mere idea, and then he continued. "They spent so much time arguing the witherto's and whyfor's that the sun's first light cracked open over the top of the trees and _poof_!" He made a poofing motion with his hands. "And turned them all into **stone**!"

Pepper hid a grin as she heard both boys on either side of her gasp. Apparently they, unlike her of course, had _not_ heard this story.

"We later learnt that it was thanks to Gandalf that the trolls began arguing amongst themselves to begin with." The old hobbit smiled before winking. "He had cleverly changed his voice to mimic that of the trolls and easily had them bickering amongst themselves till the sun came up." He chuckled, before taking another bite of his cake. "Oh that Gandalf," he murmured fondly with a grin. "The clever ol' Wizard."

Pepper felt her chest puff up with pride at Bilbo's comment. Her Gandalf was definitely something else and she loved him dearly for it.

Bilbo continued to tell the young hobbits stories of his past adventures until the night had come around. Then at that time he sent the boys off home to get some much needed food and rest, before feeding Frodo, Pepper, and himself.

The boys hadn't been _too_ bad, Pepper thought grudgingly as she later got herself ready for bed. But she still didn't care for them. And she highly doubted that that was going to change _any_ time soon.

* * *

**S**pecial thanks to the following:

My very **first** **reviewer**, you know who you are: Thank you so much for reviewing QUQ you were the very first to review~ I am glad that you vow never to flame xD that eases my worries xD And hopefully this story will continue to amuse you and keep you interested ;D

**MadeOfTitanium**: I am so glad to hear that Pepper so far is NOT a sue QAQ like, you have no idea lol. I'm always worried that she may be too sueish QAQ. And you are totally right, Merry and Pippin just don't get enough love QAQ Especially poor Merry ;;n;;

**Vorpalkitty**: I'm glad that you like it so far ;;u;;

**daughterofthering**: In chapter One Pepper is **5** years old. In chapter Two and in this chapter she is **7 **years old. Hope that helped some xD

Also Thanks to: PhoenixSongs, Lift the Wings, and lotrfan812.


End file.
